It's Over Right?
by CWCndhs
Summary: Evil has been whispered about throughout the Wizarding World but no one knew it was true. The end is here right? Embark on a journey of a detective (Freed) and his trusty assistant Winter as they try to piece together everything that's happened and who and what caused it.
1. Chapter 1

"Hogwarts has been captured. Hogwarts has been taken over. The end is near. The end is near. The end is...HERE."

"Those words echoed throughout the castle, startling everyone, making the first years cry and to be comforted by their professors. No one knew what was happening. All of a sudden the professors rush everyone into their dormitories, telling the students to not open the doors to anyone and they mean it. Something is coming, they say, something dangerous and if you want to perish, open the door because you don't know whats behind it. As the professors warn the students dark forces begin entering the castle chanting-  
>"The end is here. The end is here. The end is here..."<br>The professors begin slowly returning to their classrooms to hide, but the forces are already there. It's as if they know every move their making.  
>"But the thing is, we do know everything. We know where everyone in this castle is. And we intend on killing each and everyone of them. Nobody can stop us. The end is near. The end is here. It is time for a new era of magic to form and for the old one to vanish! This project has taken up too much of our time and it's time to end it once and for all." Project? They all wondered but they didn't have enough time to process it. At that time the forces were pulling students out of their dormitories, smashing them into the walls, doing horrendous deeds to them. All because of what? We would never know.<br>Some people said they were surrounded by magical orbs all shapes and sizes, but nobody knew for certain. No survivors were found that day. We can think that they all had a rebellion after they saw what was happening and killed each other off. Some may say the survivors went into hiding. Too afraid to speak of what they saw because it was to gruesome to speak of. Those are all predictions. But one thing remains certain. Hogwarts has ceased to exist forever. A new era has begun. What will happen nobody knows.

"The end is here." Or is it?


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped over a broken column, wondering if there was even a point to come here. There weren't any survivors anyways. and if someone did survive, they would of been dead already. What am I even doing here? I'm not a detective, I'm just a meager assistant. Maybe this could help me in becoming one. Who knows. A voice disrupted my thoughts.

"Winter! Find anything yet?" That's Freed. He's the detective I assist under. He has a very long list of people that he's landed in prison. I don't know much about him, except the fact that his wings were cut off for something bad that he did. Whenever I asked or at least attempted to ask what he did, he changed the topic, got angry, or walked out of the room. He's an awesome guy though, but when he's around any sweets he goes berserk. Oh. Right. About wings. We're all born with wings, the color of them matches your family crest, (mine are grey) and if you commit an evil deed, they;re cut off. I never knew which colors Freed's were but I always had a feeling they were icy blue.

"Nah nothing yet. But I'm pretty sure you just jinxed me." He smiled and returned back to looking at what I think was a gargoyle statue. I don't get it. Did the people of Hogwarts worship them or something?

All of a sudden I heawr movement over to my left. I breath in through my nose. Someone's there. I smell it! Someone's under the rubble!

"Freed! Come over here! Someone's buried under this pile!" He runs over to were I'm standing and immediately starts throwing all the rubble aside. I start helping him and after a few minutes I see the tip of shoe.

"On three let's pull them out! One! Two! Three!" On three we managed to pull almost their whole body out.

What is that?

"You notice it too don't you? That crest, on her chest. It's red and gold with a lion. What do you think it is Winter? Wanna give a guess at what it stands for?" I stood there for a moment before saying anything.  
>"I think maybe it was a classification system that they used to separate people. I heard before that Hogwarts had something like that. Four houses or something?"<p>

"Yes we'll look into it when we get back to the lab," he muttered under his breath. He began to pull on their legs and finally the whole body slid out from under the rubble. It was a girl with bushy brown hair,. She was out cold but still breathing!

"Quickly call Sergeant Rogue! we must get her immediately back to the Labrador's Hospital!" I fumbled for my phone from my knapsack and dialed their number.

Hello? Yes this is Winter! We have an emergency here! We've found a survivor! A girl! We need an ambulance to come to the ruins of Hogwarts right now!" I shut my phone and stuffed it away.

"They'll get here as soon as possible sir. Should we get her to wake up and interrogate her on anything that other people shouldn't know about?"

"No. Not yet. When she wakes, or if she ever wakes hopefully, then we'll question her privately with nobody around. Your going to put a muting charm around us when we do it. Understood? this is important Winter. If anyone else other then the people at Labrador's find out about her, this could go world wide."

"Understood sir. It won't happen."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! It's Gabriell! :D Hope you guys liked my second chapter! I'll post the third one during Winter Recess! Have a nice day!<p> 


End file.
